


A Million Sparks

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Roisa, Roisa Sin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon/Public Sex</p>
<p>This is set before the series begins.<br/>The Solanos are on their way to Europe for Rafael & Petra's wedding.<br/>While Emilio is obviously busy sleeping, Rose has quite different t things on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Roisa Sin Week.  
> I chose to pair Canon with Public Sex, I hope you enjoy!

She kicked her shoes off, as she knew they would be sat for at least another five hours. She looked around the dark plane, only the emergency lights turned on. She heard the brunette next to hear breathe silently. She had been reading that same page for about five minutes now and something in Rose found it adorable and loving that she seemed to be having trouble with what was written in that book of hers. She felt her arm touching hers, Luisa's long and open hair falling in waves over both their shoulders. Every time Luisa moved, every time one single hair moved, it send sparks down Rose's spine. She was obviously aroused by the woman next to her. Her eyes moved from the page in her book to Luisa's breasts which moved up and down as she tried to keep her breath steady. Rose assumed Luisa knew she had been looking at her for at least ten minutes straight and she assumed Luisa was trying to not show how nervous, and maybe even excited, this was making her.  
Rose's thoughts were spinning and as she tried to sort them she felt Luisa's leg brush against hers. She let the thought of it being on purpose go quickly but then the leg touched hers again, this time pressing against hers firmly. She smirked, now even more aroused by the situation they were in.  
Again, she looked around. Most passengers on the plane were sleeping, as was her husband beside her.  
She looked at him, she always felt slightly disgusted when she did so. Not because she wasn't fond of him, which she really was not, but simply because he was obviously not her type. Carefully, she moved his shoulder, checking if he was truly sleeping or semi-awake. A snore followed and the woman beside her giggled amused.  
“I think he’s asleep, Rose.” She turned her head to meet a pair of deep brown eyes which in the dark seemed even more soulful. She simply stared at Luisa in awe of her beauty and the way she made Rose feel. A warmth and excitement racing through her body, she never anticipated herself feeling before meeting Luisa.  
“I think he is.” She said as to agree and looked at Luisa for a little while longer.  
She didn't know how long it had been since they had boarded the plane to fly to Europe, since Petra and Rafael were, for some obviously unknown reason, getting married in Paris. But something about this flight, something about her talks with Luisa in the dark and the brunette’s lustful looks, while Emilio was soundly asleep, made her want to be with her right there and then.

Just when Luisa was about to shift her attention back to the book she was holding, a hand slid down her dress, softly grabbing her bare thigh as it rested on her.  
Luisa raised an eyebrow, carefully moving her head back to meet the desirable blue eyes she always got lost in. A spark in Rose's eyes let her know that the touch was very much intended to have the effect it was having on Luisa, as it made her body shiver immediately.  
“What are you doing?” She closed the book, already knowing she would not get back to reading it any time soon. Her voice raw and breaking off at the end.  
But Rose didn't answer. Instead her hand wandered up her thigh until it reached her undies. It rested there for a few seconds, before she felt her hand gently rubbing against the fabric and the fabric getting fairly wet fairly quick.  
Luisa opened her mouth to a silent moan, smiling brightly as their eyes met.  
“Rose” It was more a begging whisper than the anticipated warning Luisa had intended for it to be and Rose seemed pleased by it.  
“Get up” She demanded, motioning to the back of the plane.  
Luisa smirked as she felt arousal take over her body, carefully but fairly quickly moving out of her seat.  
Rose grabbed her hand, as she too had made it out of her seat, more firmly than gently pulling her towards the very back of the plane.  
She turned around as they had nowhere left to go, shutting the curtains, which separated the toilets from the passenger seats, with a well-paced swing.  
She turned to Luisa, her hands closing around her waist as she pressed her up against one of the closed doors.  
Unaware if they were actually alone in the back of that plane, Rose grabbed Luisa's dress, pulling it up so the bottom of her body would only be covered by the very thin fabric that were her undies. Rose pressed their waists against each other, placing one of her legs between Luisa's and pressing even more against her middle, smiling pleased as a silent moan escaped Luisa's lips.  
She felt Luisa grab her upper thighs, obviously wanting her even closer, if that was even possible.  
She opened her mouth, only inches away from Luisa's.  
“Beg” she whispered with a raw and slightly deep voice.  
Luisa smirked, taking one of Rose's hands and guiding her down her thigh.  
“Please” she uttered, moaning into the kiss Rose roughly placed on her with more lust and passion that Luisa had anticipated. She felt Rose's hand between her legs, teasing her and not being anywhere near where she wanted her. Her other hand, luckily, was firmly placed around her breast, as it had found its way into the upper part of Luisa's dress and under her bra. She felt Rose caress her inner thigh, her fingers barely brushing her skin sending million of sparks through her system as she threw her head back and opened her mouth to slightly louder moan.  
She saw Rose smile and grinned back, crashing their lips together as another, louder moan threatened to escape her mouth thanks to Rose's fingers gently rubbing her nipple.  
“You could be quieter” Rose teased her with a soft voice, slowly whispering it into her ear as she grabbed her inner thigh making Luisa's entire body tremble as a result.  
“Shut up” Luisa uttered, grabbing Rose's head and pulling her back into the kiss, moaning into it once again as Rose's hand slid from her breast to her nec. Rose broke the kiss to trace her lips and tongue down her neck and onto her collar bone. Each kiss placed carefully and slowly enough for her lover's body to shiver under every single one of them.  
Rose took pleasure in every inch of Luisa shivering, knowing which buttons to push to make this happen.  
She placed one hand on Luisa's chest, distancing herself from her to take a lustful look at the body of the woman stood before her. She smirked as she felt Luisa's waist press against Rose's leg which was still between her lover's. She grabbed Luisa by the wrists, softly but firmly holding them over her head up against the door she was still pressed against.

Luisa groaned as her lover's free hand brushed down her body, teasing her as it barely touched her. As it stopped between her hips, replacing Rose's leg, she gasped for air, throwing her head back. Obviously giving up which little control she had had left up until that point.  
Rose's leg remained touching Luisa's inner thigh, gently forcing her legs apart for her hand to find her way into her undies.  
“Rose” she moaned, a little too loud, forgetting that the only thing separating them from the rest of the passengers on the plane was a very thin fabric curtain.  
But Rose only smiled, placing a firm and demanding kiss on her lips before breaking it off, releasing her hands and grabbing her waist with the hand that had just freed hers.  
She looked Luisa in the eye as she, very slowly, slid down her body until her head was at the same height as Luisa's middle. And the brunette couldn't look away as the redhead pulled her hand out of the undies, pulling the fabric to one side and replacing the finger that had been between her hips with her tongue, her blue sparkling eyes fixed on Luisa's.  
She moaned a silent and passionate moan, her waist wanting to shift closer to Rose's mouth, but her lover's hand on her hip wouldn't let her. She groaned as a result, looking at Rose as her fingers teased to go into her, her tongue circling around the one place Luisa wanted her most.  
With one swift movement Rose pulled the undies down Luisa's legs, letting it fall to the floor as her lips softly started kissing the inner thighs of her lover's trembling body, her hands firmly on Luisa's hips, supporting her as she threatened to sink to the ground, her legs shivering more and more with every inch of naked skin Rose's lips touched.  
She grabbed one of Rose's hands, her other hand passionately grabbing the red wavy hair.  
Rose looked up at her, as her kisses moved up and she placed even softer kisses between her hips, slightly sucking as she released the kiss and moved to the next inch of skin. As Luisa dared to sink to the ground and moaned submissively, Rose released one of her hands from her hips, sliding it down Luisa's thigh and back up to briefly touch the spot where her lover wanted her the most before entering the warmth of her lover's body, her tongue resuming to the task of pleasing her between her hips, slightly increasing her pace as Luisa threatened to reach the highest point of their tempestuous love game.  
“Ro-” it was barely a whisper and whilst Rose thought her voice had broken off to a moan at the end she quickly came to understand that that had not entirely been the case.  
Luisa's entire body tensed up, flooded by a warm and shivering feeling, a million sparks shooting down her spine and a hundred little moans escaping her lips as she was not in control of her surrendered body anymore. She relaxed for a second before giving in to an even more intense moment of shivering muscles. Her senses seemed heightened, though her vision was blurred. Her hands tightly grabbing Rose's hair, firmly but gently keeping her in place, her lover's tongue refusing to stop just yet.  
Another flood of sparks shot through her system as she felt her body tense up one last time before losing all control and opening her mouth to a fairly loud moan.

She grabbed her by the waist, as she slowly stood and placed her leg back between Luisa's, giving the brunette’s still shivering body the hold it needed.  
“Well” She started, placing her still warm lips on Luisa's. “That. Was. Fairly. Loud.” She said in between kisses, smiling proudly as she realized Luisa was still recovering, unable to answer a single word to what Rose had just said.  
They stood there for a few more minutes, their foreheads leaned against each other, waiting for Luisa to recover from the thunderstorm that had just run through her body.  
“I wanna see you be quieter” Luisa finally smirked, as she leaned in for another deep and last kiss before being interrupted by an older woman, who was visibly shocked to see the two women wrapped so closely around each other, Luisa's undie still on the floor, the only thing covering her up being Rose's body.  
She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and entering the toilet on the other side of where Luisa and Rose were standing.  
As the door closed,they looked at each other, both bursting into silent laughter as Rose released Luisa and she could pull her dress back down.  
She followed Rose back to their seats, still feeling warmth dripping down her slightly shivering legs as she sat back down next to Rose only to realize she had left her undies on the floor at the back of the plane.


End file.
